headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kicking Union
The United Kicking Union was an agreement and organisation made by the three group kicking clans the GKTF (Group Kicking Task Force), Dollars and the GKR (Group Kicking Rangers) on the 2nd of August 2011. Peace talks The GKTF were well under way as a powerhouse on Palringo, with over 70 members and a glowing array of fear, the clan had just met the newly formed but promising GKR who were starting to create waves as well. GKTF Leader Cyber Demon recalled in his brief interview with HHNews that he was secretly planning to merge them into the clan, an act carried out in various games where the larger and more powerful clan "eats" the other. However a third party was involved, The Dollars which consisted of hackers, glitchers, info brokers, modders and group kickers, Cyber Demon ''at the time had personal issues with the leader, the legendary SCdr. Izaya and did not want to deal with such people. However, the leaders of all three begun peace and planning talks eventually, and reluctantly forming the UKU. Political issues ''Cyber Demon was not impressed with the lack of communication between Dollars and the GKTF. Dollars were only in the UKU for the GKR's sake, who were in it for the GKTF, so tail chasing was a big problem and though clans functioned well seperately, disputes arose quickly as "friendly fire" was being dished out on groups that were in the likes of other clans. Most notably, the GKTF's 5/1st and 5/2nd Strike Teams kicked a group, though small members within it were GKR Rangers, the GKR had a general liking towards this particular group and so such an act was considered antagonising and careless. The 5th Battle Groups leader at the time said it was poor communication. The 5/1st and 5/2nd did however apologise and removed the victim count from the clans total. Regardless, this prompted negative attitutdes towards the GKTF from out of the three clans. Dollars, later on with the creating of Anon and Kliq begun threatening the Battles Groups of the GKTF but time allowed the event to reach the water cooler. Once again all settling well with one another, the Dollars now had a higher stake of share with partially owning part of the GKTF, alongside SocioWrath and Frozen. The Fall of the GKTF (Main article: Fall of the GKTF) Despite early disputes the UKU was well managed and worked well for all three clans. By November 2011 the clans had collaborated to kick groups and the atmosphere in the public group was said to be fair and humourous. But the GKTF were becoming wreckless and some say the reason for this was the UKU. The union had taken the serious attitude away from many of the members and when the GKTF clan was hit by a major IP-bar and device-bar, the reason for this was because of bad-mouthing and taunting, to leaking and exposings, and threats believed to be done by several highly respected UKU members. - Some say this was done against the GKTF clan, in order to remove the GKTF from play and have them merge with the Dollars, whilst some says it was to put an end to GKTF and bring about the HeadHunters. (Check HeadHunters wikia page)